lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mack
Mack is the boy playable character who, along with Cooke, is the grandchild of Sarah and Kaim. He meets Kaim, at the time not known to be his grandfather, while protecting flowers from unruly soldiers. With the help of Jansen and Seth, Kaim defeats the soldiers and follows Cooke and Mack back to their mother's house. Shortly afterwards Kaim discovers that their mother, Lirum, is his daughter thought to be dead for many years. After running to the Crimson Forest to attempt to see his mother after her death, he is captured by a malicious spirit of the forest. After discovering him Kaim, Jansen, Seth, and Cooke defeat the spirit before it can kill Mack. After the fight, Mack joins your party. As a result of being possessed by the spirit, Mack learns how to use Spirit Magic. Though he is shown to have some aura in cut scenes prior to this, so it is implied that had some talent for Spirit Magic just as his sister had for White Magic. It could be speculated that Lirum's husband, Mack's father might have been an Eastern tribesman descendant and thus explaining an alternate view to Mack's Spirit Magic origin. Although Cooke might be the responsible sibling, her brother Mack is definitely the more adventurous. It is evident right away that there's something special about Mack; his bond with his mother persists even in her failing health. In addition, Mack has an unusual sense for magic that drives him towards a goal he's too young to understand. In Battle Mack is a moderate fighter, capable of dealing moderate damage both physically and magically. His key points are his abilities with Spirit Magic and the skills he can learn to increase his damage and defensive powers further. Weaker and slower than Kaim and Seth, he's not well-suited for much front-line action, due to his low defense. With the assistance of accessories, he can be resuited to focus on being a fighter, a magician, or even a defender, due to his access to Wall and later on Walla and Wallus, which both restore the GC Gauge in exchange for MP. He's a popular choice for skill linking with Seth and Kaim because of 3 Combo and Spell Counter. Family Tree Social Relationships Kaim Argonar Kaim is Mack's grandfather whom he first met in Numara while he and Cooke were caring for Tenderflora. Seth Balmore Seth is Mack's friend who assured him he had developed the powers of the Eastern Tribe. They first met in Numara. Jansen Friedh Jansen is Mack's friend whom he first met in Numara. Cooke Cooke is Mack's older sister who is very protective over him. Ming Numara Ming is Mack's friend who had a sisterly relationship with Lirum, so he and Cooke call her "Aunt Ming". Sarah Sisulart Sarah is Mack's grandmother whom he first met in the Old Sorceress' Mansion after he and Cooke sang to her to calm her down. Tolten Tolten is Mack's friend whom he first met in the Burning Cave after Sed piloted the Nautilus there. Sed Sed is Mack's friend whom he first met with Tolten in the Burning Cave. Skill Advancement : Weapons :* Initial Equip Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Mack